1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch mechanism for a motor driven device in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The switch for the conventional motor driven device in a camera has been provided on the side of the device, and is operatively independent of the position of the advance lever of the camera so that the motor drive has taken place for the drawn-out position of the advance lever to thereby cause various inconveniences. For example, the camera body is constructed so that the lever enters the groove of the release shaft in the course of shutter winding to inhibit shutter release. However, if motor drive should occur when the advance lever is in its drawn-out position (but with no winding taking place), and with the shutter button remaining depressed, the lever cannot enter the groove of the release shaft, thereby causing the motor to idle which results in the winding being disabled.